The present invention relates to filters, and particularly to a fluid filtering device which also performs a fluid-flow control function.
One application for which the invention is particularly useful is with respect to filters used in water irrigation lines. These filters must be periodically cleaned, and to do so, a separate valve installation is generally required to turn-off the water supplied to the filter to enable the filter to be opened and its filtering elements cleaned. Another application of the invention is in water irrigation lines requiring a filtering action and also a pressure regulating action to maintain a substantially constant pressure in the line. Separate filters and pressure regulators are usually provided, but this involves substantial manufacturing costs, as well as installation and maintenance costs, in producing, installing and maintaining separate units.